Geburtstagsfanfiction
by VampireKira
Summary: Zum Geburtstag erfüllen sich manchmal auch Herzenswünsche...


Geburtstagsfanfic

Diese FF widme ich dir, sie ist nur zu deinem Geburtstag und ich werde sie am 18 auch erst ins Netz stellen, zu deinem Geburtstag, aber ich schenke sie dir, das heißt du musst sie als erste lesen. Natürlich ist eine FF kein richtiges Geschenk, weil damit hebe ich sie ja nur empor und sage das sie supi toll ist, aber ich hoffe du freust dich dennoch darüber. Es ist natürlich eine Jeanne-FF und das Pairing ist Chiaki und Maron. Hab viel Spaß damit.+

Ich wünsch dir noch einen wunderschönen Geburtstag, feiere schön mein Schatz

HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDL

Sugarangel

Der Heiratsantrag

Der Morgen war früh und die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten die kleine Stadt Momokuri. Vögel zwitscherten und der Rauch von Nebel verzog sich um anzudeuten, dass dieser Tag wohl heißer als die vorherigen werden würde. Vielleicht würde er auch eine Wendung in ein Leben bringen, eine Wendung, die von großer Zukunft zeugt und die Herzen höher springen lässt.

Maron wachte schon früh am Morgen auf, wieder hatte sie diesen Traum. Ihr Freunde, Chiaki und ihre Eltern wären alle vereint und glücklich an einem ort der Erde, doch als sie die Augen öffnete merkte sie, dass es wieder nur ein Traum gewesen ist. Sie seufzte. Sie war glücklich, aber auf der anderes Seite war sie auch traurig, sie war bei ihren Eltern, aber ihre Freunde waren nicht mehr an ihrer Seite, sie hätte das eine für etwas andere aufgeben müssen und am Anfang schien es ihr wichtiger als alles andere, doch mit den Monaten stockte sie in ihrer Entscheidung. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und sah zu ihrem Nachttisch. Ein Bild von ihr und Miyako, wie sie an dem Strand in Momokuri waren, war zu sehen. Daneben ein Bild von ihr und Yamato, sie hatten es in so einer kleinen Kabine gemacht um eine Erinnerung an sich zu haben und dann neben all den Bildern von ihrer Klasse und wieder welche von ihrem Sportverein und mehreren von Miyako und Yamato sah sie ihn. Seine Augen, sein Lächeln, sein sanftes Blau in den Haaren und sein liebliches Gesicht. Das Bild zeigte sie und Chiaki, er umarmte sie gerade von hinten und Maron hatte es genossen. Sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, aber sie liebte ihn und sie wollte dass er sie umarmte, sie in seinen Armen hielt und ihr Wärme spendete.

2 Jahre waren vergangen. Die Schule hatte Maron in Tokio, ihrer jetziger Heimatstadt abgeschlossen und gerade war sie auf der Suche nach einem Studiumsplatz. Sie wollte Rhythmische Gymnastik studieren und es zum Beruf machen. Am besten, und das wusste sie auch, hatte sie die Möglichkeit in Momokuri, denn die Schule, an die sie dort gegangen war, hatte eine Nebengebäude, wo das Studium stattfand. Doch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieder dort hinzugehen und dort zu leben, schon alleine wegen ihrer Eltern. Es stimmt sie hatte zusammen mit ihren Eltern das Studium dort als Möglichkeit gesehen und ein Bewerbungsschreiben abgeschickt, aber es kam bis heute noch keine Antwort.

Sie dachte an die zeit in ihrer Schule nach. Die Zeit von Sindbad und Jeanne und Chiaki und ihr selbst. Sie hatte mit ihm einen großen Streit, Vertrauensbruch, als er ihr sagte dass er Sindbad sei. Warum sie so wütend war wusste sie selbst nicht, sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, hatte das gewisse Etwas, was sie in Chiakis Augen gesehen hatte, auch bei Sindbad gefunden und hatte somit sofort geschlossen, wer er wirklich sein würde. Doch irgendwie war sie darüber wütend das es ihr nicht von Anfang gesagt hatte, erst einen auf treuen und ehrlichen Freund gespielt und dann kam die Enthüllung, na ja mehr oder weniger.

Schnell hatten sie sich wieder vertragen, er schwor sie nie alleine zu lassen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Abend:

Maron lag an dem Abend weinend im Bett und dachte über Chiaki nach. Hätte er von Anfang gesagt das er Sindbad war, dann würde es jetzt keinen Streit geben dachte sie immer. Fin meinte zu ihr, er sei ihr Feind, aber daran hatte sie nie geglaubt. Aus welchem Grund hätte er dann so oft ihr Leben gerettet, weshalb sich für sie in Gefahren begeben und nicht versucht sie zu verletzten oder gar zu töten. Als dann durch ein doofen Zufall herauskam, das Chiaki Sindbad war, hatte Fin ihr gesagt, das sie sich geirrt haben musste und schloss sogar schnell Freundschaft mir Access, was bei den beiden schnell Liebe wurde. Doch Maron fühlte sich hintergangen, nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, das ihr Schulfreund, ihr vertrauter Freund auch ein Kämpfer war, von Anfang an gewusst hatte, das sie Jeanne war, und dennoch eine Art Versteck mit ihr gespielt hatte.

Sie schluchzte und weinte in ihrem Bett. Das Zimmer war dunkel und draußen wehte ein stürmischer Wind. Fin hatte sie auf eigenen Wunsch alleine gelassen, sie wollte niemanden sprechen und niemanden hören. Einfach allein sein, so wie früher schon, sie war immer allein und kannte das Gefühl, es bot ihr Sicherheit, weil es niemanden gab der sie verletzten konnte. Niemanden den sie vertraute und der ihre Offenheit ausnutzen würde. Niemanden der sie so hintergehen würde wie Chiaki.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und lag in gekrümmter Haltung wie ein Fötus. Sie erschrak, als ihr Futon sich ein wenig senkte und sie von starken Armen umfangen wurde. Diese Arme drückten ihren Körper näher an sich und er legte sein Gesicht nah ihres.

„Bitte vergib mir, das ich es dir verheimlicht habe, aber das habe ich nicht gewollt" es war Chiaki, der ihr leise aber eindringlich ins Ohr flüsterte, der sie bat, nicht wieder wegzulaufen, sich von ihm trösten zu lassen, ihm Vertrauen zu schenken, noch mal, mit der Hoffnung das er sie diesmal nicht enttäuschen würde.

Maron schluchzte noch mehr, wehrte sich aber nicht und stieß ihn auch nicht weg, zu sehr war das Gefühl was er ihr vermittelte zu angenehm um davor zu flüchten. Im Gegenteil sie griff nach seinen Händen und umfasste sie fest mit ihren. Er spürte, dass sie zitterte, das sie weinte, nicht wegen ihm, sondern einfach nur, weil sie alleine war, weil sie Geborgenheit suchte, weil sie ihre Eltern wollte, wie jedes Kind einen Vater und eine Mutter braucht.

Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber sie wollte nicht beruhig werden, wollte einfach nur weinen und gehalten werden, aufgefangen werden, ein Zeichen bekommen, dass sie nie alleine war. Er drehte sie um drückte sie näher an sich. Ihr Gesicht drückte sie fest an seiner Brust und weinte sich aus, schluchzte und fand den Trost den sie suchte, die Geborgenheit und die Wärme. Er strich ihr mit den Händen über den Rücken, was eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Maron hatte. Das Weinen verstummte und auch die Tränen versiegten. Geräuschlos lag sie in den Armen von Chiaki, der ihr immer noch sanft über den Rücken fuhr.

Die Luft hatte sich verändert, sie hatte nicht mehr diese verzweifelten, traurigen Moleküle, nur noch das sanfte, stille Verlangen einander nah zu sein. Chiaki drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihr in die Augen, die immer noch einen Tränenschimmer hatten. Sachte fuhr er mit seinem Finger an ihren Augen entlang und strich sämtliche Spuren von Tränen weg. Ein sanftes Lächeln seinerseits ruhte auf ihr und Maron dankte ihm dafür. „Hör zu Maron, ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich hatte Angst, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst, also habe ich versucht dein Vertrauen zu bekommen, was mir gelungen ist, aber nicht Sindbad, solange du mich als Feind gesehen hast, konnte ich es dir nicht sagen, bitte du musst meinen Standpunkt verstehen!" flehte er sie an. Maron schwieg einen Moment. „Ich habe dich nie als Feind gesehen, weder dich noch Sindbad, ich wusste vom ersten Tag an, als ich Sindbad begegnet bin, dass du es warst!" sprach sie leise, ihre Stimme zitterte noch von dem Abklang der Tränen und der Traurigkeit. „Du wusstest es?" Maron nickte leicht. „Woher?" Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr mit einem ihrer Finger über seine Lider, die sich geschlossen hatten als er sah, was sie vorhatte. „Deine Augen, sie haben dich verraten!" sprach sie wieder leise und zog erschrocken ihre Hand zurück, als sie merkte was sie tat. Chiaki erhob sich langsam, Maron mit ihm. Sie saß, während er sich vom Bett erhob. Noch einmal beugte er sich zu ihr runter um ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, noch mal einen Blick auf ihre wunderschönen Augen zu erhaschen. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, schlaf ein wenig!" sprach er leise und wollte sich um drehen. Doch Maron wollte nicht das er geht. „Nicht!" sprach sie leise, als sie sein T-Shirt festhielt und nach unten sah. Verwundert drehte er sich um. „Ich…ich will nicht dass du gehst!" flüsterte sie heiser, so leise, doch Chiaki hatte es gehört. Er umfasste ihre Hand und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und hielt kurz vor ihrem Gesicht inne. Mit fragenden Augen entgegnete sie ihm. Mit seiner Hand umfasste er sanft ihr Gesicht, zog es näher dem seinigen, bis sie langsam ihre Augen schloss. Er deutete das als eine Entscheidung, als eine Zusage. Auch er schloss seine Augen und berührte sanft ihr Lippen, erst zögerlich, doch als er merkte, das er nicht auf Gegenwehr stieß stärker. Er hatte so lange schon eine Sehnsucht nach ihr, nach ihrem Körper, nach ihren Lippen, und als sie begann den Kuss zu erwidern, konnte er seine Gefühle nicht mehr in Worte fassen, so schnell und undurchdringlich durchströmten sie seinen Körper. Sachte strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, ein leichtes Anfragen, darf ich, ist es mir gestattet. Maron hatte so ein wundervolles Gefühl im Bauch, ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und als sie seine Zunge über ihren Lippen streichen spürte, kippte sie nach hinten, ein Schwindelanfall, ausgelöst durch das sanfte Gefühl. Da sie noch immer Chiakis T-Shirt festhielt zog sie ihn mit und er landete erschrocken auf ihr. Ihr Lippen hatten sich nicht getrennt und als Chiaki, aus Angst das er ihr weh getan hatte, als er auf sie stürzte, aufstehen wollte, legte Maron ihre Hände um seinen Körper und drückte ihn an sich. Er ließ sein Unterfangen fallen und vergas die ganze Umgebung, sah nur noch Maron, als sie zaghaft ihre Lippen öffnete. Langsam driftete er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund, durchforstete ihn, untersuchte alles was er finden konnte, und als er nach einem langen Marsch auf ihre Zunge traf, entfuhr beiden ein sanftes aber erfüllendes Seufzen. Er befühlte ihre Zunge, massierte sie, forderte sie und spielte mit ihr. Lockte sie und sie begann das gleiche zu tun. Folgte seiner, spielte Verstecken und hatten sie sich gefunden, verweilten sie einen Moment, bevor sie umeinander tänzelten. Wie schlangen sich umschlängelten und in einem wirren Spiel wieder auseinander kamen, nur um sich Augenblicke später wieder zu vereinen. Wie lange die anhaltenden Küsse gedauert haben, vermochte Maron später nicht mehr zu sagen, sie weiß nur dass sie dann irgendwann zusammen eingeschlafen sind, eng aneinander gekuschelt. 

Sie seufzte wieder auf. Jedes einzelne Detail dieses besagten Abend schwirrte in ihrem kopf, wiederholte sich immer wieder, wie eine Endlosschleife. Einerseits war es für sie immer wieder ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl dieses Bilder zu sehen, andererseits, hatte sie danach noch stärkere Sehnsucht nach ihm als vorher. Wieso war ich nur so dumm und habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe? Einen Moment später wurde ihr klar warum. Nach dem Abend ging alles so schnell, der letzte Kampf, war kurze Zeit später gekommen, er war schwer und hatte lange gedauert, aber weil sie und Sindbad als Team zusammengearbeitet hatten, hatte der Böse König keine Chance gehabt. Sie hatten ihn besiegt und die Dämonen waren ein für alle mal verschwunden. Danach kam alles Schlag auf Schlag. Ihre Eltern kamen zu ihr zurück und einen Moment war alles wunderschön. Sie wohnten in dem Appartement und sie lernten alle sie lernten alle Freunde von Maron kennen. Aber schon einen Monat nach dem Kampf, bekam Marons Vater ein großes Jobangebot in Tokio. Natürlich sagte er zu, wer würde sich einen großen Fisch entgehen lassen. Aber somit stand Maron vor der Entscheidung. Ihre Freunde oder ihr Eltern? Für sie, die 10 Jahre lange auf ihre Eltern gewartet hatte, war es eigentlich eindeutig was sich machen musste, aber schon nachdem sie Momokuri verlassen hatte, bezweifelte sie die Entscheidung.

Gewiss, alles in ihrem Erstreben lief darauf hinaus, dass sie ihre Eltern haben wollte, weil sie sie verlassen hatte. Aber sie hatte sich verändert, hatte jemanden ihre Liebe geschenkt auch wenn dieser Jemand es nicht wusste. Von ihm getrennt zu sein war eine Qual eine Pein die sie nun schon 2 Jahre lang quälte. Das schlimmste aber war, das sie keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu Chiaki hatte. Sie schrieb mit Miyako oft noch Briefe und telefonierte mit ihr, aber Chiaki hatte sich nie gemeldet und irgendwie dachte sie, dass er es nicht wollte. Er war sicher weg gezogen, studierte nun Medizin und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an sie.

Maron seufzte wieder. „Nun reiß dich aber zusammen Maron Kusakabe, immerhin hast du heute Geburtstag". Schallte sie sich selbst. Sie zwang sich aufzustehen, aber nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf das Foto von ihr und Chiaki zu richten. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich an. Machte sich im Bad zu Recht und verließ das Zimmer. Unten erwarteten sie ihre Mutter und ihr Vater. Beide umarmten sie wärmstens und wünschten ihr alles Gute zum Geburtstag. „Immerhin schon 19, wie die Zeit vergeht" schmunzelte ihr Mutter. Maron setzte ein Lächeln auf und eigentlich freute sie sich wirklich. Immerhin war es erst der zweite Geburtstag den sie mit ihren Eltern zusammen feiern konnte. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, wo für Maron eine Torte wartete. „Schön auspusten Liebling und wünsch dir was" lächelte ihr Vater. Gesagt getan, alle Kerzen erloschen nach einem Atemzug von Maron. Dann ging es an die Geschenke aufmachen. Sie bekam einen neuen Trainingsanzug, passende Bände und Bälle, alles was sie brauchte. Und dann lag da noch ein Briefumschlag. Verwundert nahm sie den Umschlag in die Hand und öffnete ihn. Ein kleiner Zettel kam heraus. „Lass dich entführen" stand als einziges drauf. Maron stutzte. „Was hat denn das zu bedeuten?" sah Maron erst ihre Mutter, dann ihren Vater an. Beide lächelten. „Eine Schule, zu der wir eine Bewerbung geschickt haben, hat zugesagt und heute ziehst du in deine neue Wohnung. Maron hielt die Luft an. Innerlich zitterte sie, aber nicht vor Freude. Erst musste sie ihre Freunde verlassen und jetzt auch noch ihre Eltern und die schienen darüber ziemlich erfreut zu sein. „Aber ich…..." stotterte sie. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, wir haben schon alles geklärt in 2 Stunden fahren wir los, das meiste haben wir schon gepackt du musst nur noch deine persönlichen Sachen einpacken, dann können wir los!" sagte ihr Vater, bevor er und seine Frau das Zimmer verließen und schon Koffer in das Auto packten.

Maron saß wie verlassen an dem Küchentisch. Sie wird einfach weggeschickt ohne zu wissen wohin und alles ist so fröhlich. Sie gestand sich ein, dass bereits alles entschieden ist, also ging sie traurig in ihr Zimmer und begann ihre persönlichen Sachen zu packen. Briefe von Miyako. Die kleinen Zettel von Chiaki, die er immer in ihren Briefkasten gesteckt hat. Fotos, speziell die Fotos auf ihrem Nachttisch. Als sie fertig war setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Heute morgen hatten sie noch daran gedacht mit ihren Eltern zu reden und sie zu fragen ob sie zurück nach Momokuri ziehen darf, und nun war alles verloren, weg in eine fremde Stadt, an eine fremde Schule mit fremden Leuten. Sie schniefte, sie war den Tränen nahe. Maron reiß dich zusammen, deine Eltern sind so fröhlich, tu wenigstens so, als ob du dich freuen würdest. Sie stand auf, klopft sich auf die Brust und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dann ging sie runter zu dem wagen ihre Eltern. Dort wurde sie schon erwartet. „So, damit du nicht weißt wo wir hinfahren, binden wir dir die Augen zu" Maron wollte Einspruch einlegen, doch schon konnte sie nicht mehr sehen und wurde ins Auto bugsiert. Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln fuhren sie los.

Wie lange Sie gefahren sind, konnte Maron nicht sagen, jedenfalls musste es sehr lange gewesen sein, denn kurz bevor sie anhielten und ihre Eltern ausstiegen, sagte ihre Mutter noch zu ihrem Vater. „Hmmm schon 19 Uhr, wir sind pünktlich" dann stiegen sie aus. „Maron bleibe bitte noch 5 Minuten sitzen, bis wir die Koffer hoch getragen haben, sind gleich wieder da" wurde ihr noch zugerufen, dann wurde es still. Sie hörte den Kofferraum, auf, zu, dann Stille. Ihr Mutter und ihr Vater unterhielten sich, nur ein Schatten ihrer Stimmen war durch die geschlossen Autotür zu hören. Maron seufzte. „Gut, dann mal los, jetzt kann ich es eh nicht mehr ändern" seufzte sie. Ihr Mutter und ihr Vater kamen zurück und holten sie aus dem Auto. „Kann ich Binde jetzt abnehmen" fragte Maron nach, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen. „Nein, erst wenn wir drinnen sind" „Hmmm… gut" sagte sie nun schon etwas genervt. Ihre Eltern führten sie in eine Eingangshalle, das wusste sie, denn ihre Schritte hallten auf den steinernen Boden. Dann hörte sie ein KLING Geräusch. Sie vermutete einen Fahrstuhl. Nichts Besonderes zur heutigen Zeit. Sie stiegen ein, warteten, stiegen aus. Sie gingen ein Stück, bis sie endlich hielten. Maron hörte das Geräusch von einem Schlüssel. Er wurde in ein Schloss gedreht und es wurde aufgeschlossen, ein alt bekanntes Geräusch. Die Tür ging auf und Maron wurde genau in den Rahmen gestellt. Dann wurde ihr die Augenbinde abgenommen. Es war dunkel, wie sie zum glück feststellte, denn das Licht hätte ihr in den Augen gebrannt, wie es ein schneller Wechsel zwischen hell und dunkel hervorrufen würde. Sie sah in das dunkle Appartement, etwas Vertrautes lag in der Luft. Als sie einen Schritt zurück ging und in den Gang schaute, aus dem sie gekommen war, stockte ihr Atem. „Mo—mo—ku—ri" schnappte sie nach Luft. Ihre Eltern lachten über das Erstaunte Gesicht ihrer Tochter. „Wir haben doch gesagt, dass du an einer Schule angenommen wurdest, und das schon seit 2 Wochen, also dachten wir das Beste wäre es, wenn du in deiner alten Wohnung einziehst. Maron war immer noch sprachlos und reagierte nicht auf den Satz ihre Eltern. Mit langsamem Schritt ging sie zur Nachbartür. Chiakis Tür. Sachte strich sie über die Tür. Ihr kam das Bild in den Sinn, wie er immer hervorlugte als sie hier vorbeiging. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über das Holz und sie atmete flach, war aufgeregt. er wohnt bestimmt nicht mehr hier seufzte sie. Dann ging sie wieder zu ihren Eltern und umarmte sie. Von Miyako wusste sie, dass sie immer noch im Orleans wohnte nur eine Etage höher, sie hatte eine Wohnung jetzt für sich alleine. Sie drückte ihre Eltern und war immer noch sprachlos. „Nu los, geh schon rein" sie bekam von beiden einen kleinen Schubs und landete in der Wohnung. Langsam ging sie Schritt für, Schritt voran. Als sie den Flur hinter sich gelassen hatte, starrte sie in das dunkle Wohnzimmer, einen Schritt tat sie noch, dann ging das Licht an. Von über all flogen Luftschlangen und Konfetti. Sie hörte Stimmen die reifen, „WILLKOMMEN ZU HAUSE MARON" sie sah überrascht nach links und rechts. Sie erblickte Miyako, Yamato, die Toudajis, ihre Eltern hatten sich dazu gesellt. Sie war fassungslos, alle waren da, alles ihre Freunde. Sie tat einen Schritt hervor, wollte zu Miyako, sie begrüßen, ihre liefen schon Freudentränen über die Wange. Als sie einen Luftzug spürte und innehielt. Sie sah zur Richtung, aus dem sie den Luftzug spürte, der Balkon, er stand offen. Er Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, so warm und angenehm. Sie drehte sich zum Balkon und sah mit erstaunten Augen. Die Musik die mit dem Licht eingeschaltet wurde, schien weit weg zu sein, die Freunde die einen Gang bildeten schienen zu verschwinden, sie sah nur noch die Balkontür und traute ihren Augen nicht als ER durch diese in die Wohnung kam. Blaue glänzende Haare wehten im sanften Wind und einige Strähnen legten sich sanft in seine Stirn, zwei hingen in sein Blickfeld herein. Braune sanfte durch dringlich blickende Augen sahen vom Boden auf und direkt in ihre. Die zarten Konturen seinen Gesichts, die Körper und seine starken Hände, alles kannte sie und war wie in ihren Erinnerungen. Sie sah nur noch ihn, ihr Wunsch heute Morgen, bei Kerzen ausblasen schien sich erfüllt zu haben. Er war da, bei ihr. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, ihre Blicke trennten sich nicht. Sie hielt inne, als sie knapp vor ihm stand. Sie hob die Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Er war real, kein Traum, er stand vor ihr und die zwei Jahre, in denen sie ihn missen musste, schienen vergessen. Miyako und alle anderen starrten gespannt auf die beiden, ihr Eltern freuten sich, sie wussten wen sie am meisten vermisst hatte und sie hatten ihm Bescheid gesagt, er wohnte immer noch neben an und als er hörte das Maron zurück kommen wird, war er außer sich vor Freude, hat bei allen Vorbereitungen mitgeholfen. Endlich würde er sie wieder sehen, seine Gefühle hatten sich nie geändert, er liebte sie immer noch und als sie vor 2 Jahren ohne ein Wort, abgereist ist, konnte er sich nur schwer erahnen, das es daran lag, dass ein Abschied zu schmerzhaft sein würde…..

Gebannt starrten alle das Paar an und Miyako freute sich für ihre Freundin, sie wusste das sie Chiaki liebte, sie selbst hatte ihre Liebe für ihn nur geglaubt, aber sie war nie richtig stark.

Maron spürte seinen Körper unter ihrer Hand und sie fühlte wie schnell sein Herz klopfte. Sie sah von ihrer Hand auf und dann hoch zu seinem Gesicht, er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. Noch eine Träne rann an ihrer Wange entlang. Chiaki stoppte sie sanft mit seinem Finger, fuhr sanft an ihre Wange entlang, glücklich darüber ihre Haut berühren zu dürfen. Streichelte über ihre Wange. Maron schloss genießerisch die Augen. Als sich seine Hand um ihre Wange legte und die zweite auch öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickte seine ganz dicht vor ihrem Gesicht. Spürte sein Atem näher kommen und schloss voller Erwartung die Augen. Langsam kamen sie sich immer näher und jeder im Raum hielt den Atem an. Maron hörte ihr Herz laut schlagen, als sei es direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren und als ihre Knie drohten zusammen zuknicken umfassten Chiakis Arme ihren ganzen Körper. Sie ruhten nicht mehr an ihrer Wange, sondern umschlossen sanft ihre Hüfte und ihre Rücken und zogen sie näher. Der Kuss intensivierte sich und Maron erwiderte ihn fordernd und leidenschaftlich, wie niemals zuvor. Sie hatte so eine Sehsucht nach ihm und kam dieser nach. Legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und intensivierte den Kuss. Öffnete den Mund als er mit seiner Zunge spielerisch ihre Lippen streichelte. Entgegneter seiner Zunge wie damals. Lockten sich gegenseitig, spielten mit einander, tanzten, jagten sich. Wollten sich nicht trennen. Begannen wieder und wieder, bis sie sich doch trennten. Beide mussten Luft holen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und sie drückte sich an seine Brust und wurde von seiner Wärme, die seine Arme ihr gaben und die sein Körper ausstrahlte umfangen und umgeben. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich wollte es dir sagen aber ich…." Er drückte sie von sich und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Psshhht….. ich liebe dich auch, und wie ich dich liebe, verlasse mich bitte nie wieder" „Nein" flüsterte sie heiser „Ich würde dich auch nicht mehr gehen lassen, ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein" er sah sie ernst an. Maron erwiderte seinen Blick. „Nichts in der Welt könnte mich dazu veranlassen, dich je wieder zu verlassen!" sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn ran und erst dann nahm sie die Beifall und das Klatschen der anderen war. Sie drehte sich um und wurde immer noch von Chiakis Armen umfangen, die ums ihren Bauch lagen. Alle sahen zu ihr und lächelten sie an und klatschten. Ihre Eltern hatten Tränen in den Augen, über das Glück ihrer Tochter freuten sie sich genauso doll, wie diese selbst. Miyako kam zu Maron gelaufen. Chiaki ließ seine Geliebte los. Miyako fiel Maron um den Hals. „Herzliches Willkommen zu Hause und alles liebe zum Geburtstag!" schrie sie ihrer Freundin ins Ohr. Maron drückte sie und bedankte sich. Dann stemmte Miyako ihre Arme in die Hüfte und nahm eine böse Pose ein. Der Raum verstummte. „Maron, wenn du noch einmal blind an mir vorbeiläufst und mich nicht begrüßt, dann rede ich nie wieder mit dir!" meckerte Miyako spielerisch. Der ganze Raum lachte und Maron brachte unter dem Lachen ein gequältes „Entschuldigung" raus. Dann kam ihr Vater und ihre Mutter und stellten sich neben Miyako. „Also Miyako, wirklich, es ist doch ganz natürlich, dass man seinen Verlobten als erste begrüßt!" Der ganze Raum verstummte ein weiteres Mal und Maron stockte der Atem und sie sah mit großem Augen zu ihren Eltern. „Mein…Mein…..Verlobter?" Maron schluckte. Chiaki räusperte sich und Maron drehte sich um. Und sah ihn an. Er trat vor ihr und kniete sich hin. Maron schlug eine Hand vor ihren Mund und war fassungslos.

Chiaki holte ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Tasche, öffnete es und hielt es zu Maron. Drin war ein Goldener Ring mit einem runden Brillianten Stein in der Mitte, der mit einer roten Mitte versehen war. Maron Herz klopfte lauter als zuvor.

Chiaki räusperte sich noch mal um gewiss zu sein, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf seiner Seite zu haben, dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Maron (Angesprochene zuckte zusammen), ich weiß, dass wir uns heute das erste mal nach 2 Jahre wieder sehen. Aber ich wusste schon damals dass uns ein spezielles Band verbindet. Wie sagtest du damals. Du wusstest durch meine Augen wer ich wirklich bin, es gibt keinen besseren Beweis als den. Wir haben zusammen viele schwierige Situationen bewältigt und nur zusammen haben wir es geschafft. (Maron kamen die Tränen) Die letzten 2 Jahre, waren die schmerzvollste Zeit die ich je hatte, weil ich von dir getrennt war. Unser Wiedersehen hat mir gezeigt, das es dir genauso erging. Lass uns nie wieder so lange getrennt sein, ohne dich, könnte ich nicht leben, bitte tue mir das nie wieder an. Damit es nie wieder passiert und weil ich dich liebe und nie wieder hergeben will, frage ich dich hiermit…...Willst du meine Frau werden? ..." Chiaki sah in ihre Augen und er merkte wie sie weinte, er stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und legte ihr den Ring an. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Maron schniefte. „Chiaki, du Dummkopf!" sprach sie unter Tränen, alle sahen sie verwundert an. „Da fragst du noch, natürlich will ich mein ganzes Leben mir dir verbringen, dass habe ich doch schon vorhin gesagt!" weinte sie noch stärker und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Er nahm sie in den Arm um streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Nun war es um alle geschehen. Sie jubelten und klatschten und nicht ein Auge blieb trocken, alle waren gerührt von dem was sich eben in der Mitten des Zimmers angespielt hatte. Maron stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Chiaki einen sanften Kuss, dann trennten sie sich wieder und er drückte sie noch dichter in seine Arme. Mit seinem Gesicht kam er ganz nah an ihr Ohr. „Happy Birthday Maron" flüsterte er und beide versanken wieder in einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ……………………………………..


End file.
